


When the Raven Crows

by bubbala



Category: South Park
Genre: Im just a sad loser, M/M, Makimg sad things instead of updating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbala/pseuds/bubbala
Summary: Stan came over too much, according to Kyles parents. If only they knew how much time the two really spent together.---Rating might go up





	When the Raven Crows

It was dark out, the sun having set hours ago. Kyle laid in his bed, duvet pulled up to his nose. He shut his eyes, pretending he couldn't hear the tapping at his window. But he could and he couldn't just let the idiot stand out in the cold even if he wanted to.  
  
He opened the paned quietly, leaning out and shivering as he stared down at the man before him.  
  
"You can't keep showing up here in the middle of the night."  
  
"I wanted to see you."  
   
Of course he did, he always did. He always wanted Kyle. Always Stan and Kyle.  
  
"Get up here before someone sees you."  
  
/Before you freeze./  
  
Kyle thought to himself as he helped pull in the larger boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Um okay sorry


End file.
